Family Matters
by India M
Summary: Sam and Dean pull into town for an ordinary job, but are beaten to the punch by a mysterious hunter. They've faced a lot, but can they handle...a teenage girl?
1. Why Is It Never Strip Clubs?

*Dean's Point of View*

Here we are again, driving down an old dirt road. Sam was riding shotgun, reading the map. "So, what are we doing here again? Vengeful spirit? Black dog?" "No, none of those. I actually don't really know what it is, but it's definetly our kind of thing." Sam said. "It's some really freaky accidents down in this place called Conyers, Kansas. There's some stuff going down at the local library. The latest victim was found with a book shoved right through his skull." "Yowza." I grimaced. "That's a bad way to go, man." "Tell me about it." Sam grinned. "So, are you sure it's something supernatural?" "Oh, yeah. But you never know; it could be your average, run-of-the-mill psychopath." We looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, 'cause our life is so normal!" I chuckled. Honestly, normalcy is hard to come by for us these days.

We pulled up to the usual crap-tastic motel, and Sam checked us in. We both crashed hard that night. Hey, the research could wait until morning!

The next day, Sam and I were on the case. We stopped by the morgue, but there wasn't much to investigate. "The dude was brained by a book. Not much to look at, except his gray matter." I told Sam, but he still dragged me there. "Why don't we stop by the library? See if there's anything...interesting." I grinned. "Dean, I can guarantee that the librarian will have all her clothes on." Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the car. "Aw, come on, Sammy! Can't we have any fun?" I groaned. I mean, a library? Why is it never strip clubs? A library!

*Sam's Point of View*

When we got to the library it was closed, so of course, Dean wanted to skip it, but I had a feeling something was going down at the library. We did the usual break-in, and as soon as we did, I knew something was up. We heard voices coming from down the hallway. "So, _you're_ going to kill me? You hunters get more and more pathetic every century." "Yeah, 'cause killing poor schmucks who have overdue books makes you top of the class." It sounded like two women, but all I could see was one of their backs. "So, how do you plan on getting out of here alive, Alex?" "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." All of a sudden, the hunter pulled out a sword, flipped over the demon's head, and plunged it into the demon's chest. She disappeared into the usual black fog, and as it cleared, I got a good look at the hunter. Well, that's new. She looked to be about 16 years old, with dark hair. She looked up at us, and said, "Son of a bitch." "Hey, um, what's up?" I said, trying to put her at ease. "Look, as fun as this was, I gotta split." "Hey, not so fa- But before Dean could finish his sentence, she had opened the window and jumped out. We didn't bother chasing after her. "Well, that was weird." Dean said. "Yeah, but we gotta find her." I said. "Are you insane? Why, Sammy? She can obviously take care of herself!" Dean said. "Yeah, but she's a kid! Obviously on her own! How well could we have taken care of ourselves at that age?" "Pretty damn well, Sam. Now come on! Case is over, let's go eat." I sighed and followed him outside.

As we drove to whatever diner caught Dean's eye, I saw her again. She was skateboarding down the sidewalk, a backpack on, and her hood pulled up. She stopped at a diner and went inside. "Dean!" "What?!" "Uh, let's stop there. I bet they have good pie...or something." Dean gave me a weird look and pulled in. We went inside, and I kept my eyes peeled for mystery hunter girl, but I didn't see her anywhere. We sat down, ordered, and I relaxed a little. Guess I just thought I saw her. Dean and I were just talking, you know, stupid brother stuff, when we got our order.

*Dean's Point of View*

"Okay, here's your BBQ beef burger, your waffle fries, your chicken sandwich, and your tater tots. Your pie will be out soon." I looked up. "Well, well, well. I thought I recognized that voice." I said. It was freaky hunter Barbie from the library. "You've got to be kidding me!" she groaned, turning to go. Too late. I grabbed her apron strings and tugged her down into our booth. "Dean! Look, I'm really sorry." Sam said, glaring at me. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to 'help her'" I said. "Look, asshole, I'm working here." she snarled. "Yeah, whatever. How old are you, 12?" "Bite me." she said, and got up. "Wait!" Sam said. "Um, do you maybe want to, um, talk? I mean, you're a little in over your head here." he smiled. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine. If you two morons will leave me alone, I'll talk to you when my shift is over." I opened my mouth to ask when, but she said "30 minutes." and walked away. "Well. That went well." I grinned at Sam and took a bite of my burger. I think he was the one in over his head.


	2. You Again

*Sam's Point of View*

After mystery girl stalked off, I looked at Dean. He was shoving his burger in his mouth and making moaning noises. I don't even understand how we're related. "What you got on your mind, Sammy?" he mumbled around a mouthful of meat. "Doesn't that kind of...freak you out? I mean, without Dad, would we have been running around hunting by ourselves?" "Sam, you gotta remember: it doesn't matter. She's a hunter, we're hunters. It doesn't matter about age. Sure, she's a little young, but this ain't her first rodeo." He took another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Something still felt...weird. She reminded me of someone, but I don't know who. After we finished, we went around back to meet her. Maybe we can finally get some answers.

When we rounded the corner, she was already there, changed out of her waitress uniform. She was wearing jeans, black Chuck Taylors, an ACDC t-shirt, and a hoodie. "Hey, short stuff!" Dean called. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Hey" I said. "Okay, let's get this over with. What do you two yahoos want to know?" she said. "Well, for starters, how about a name?" "I'm Alex." I waited for her to give a last name, but she stayed silent. "Okay, Alex, how come you're all alone?" Dean asked. Her eyes clouded, and she said "My family died in a fire when I was a baby. I've been in an orphanage since I was 12." "Since you were 12? How old are you now?" "15. I hit the road at 12. Things were getting too dangerous and I had to get outta there." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked at the ground. "So, are we done here, Sam?" I was about to answer when it dawned on me: "We never told you our names." Dean's hand went to his pistol, and we both geared up for an attack. "Cool your jets, Skippy. I know you're Sam, and that's your big brother Dean. Your last name is Winchester. Your dad died in...in a car crash, and your mom died in a fire. Your girlfriend" she said, talking to me "also died in a fire. And, Dean, you-" "Whoa, whoa, hold up a second! How do you know all that? Who sent you?" Dean said. By this time, we had both drawn our guns and had them pointed at her. She sighed and said "I really need to stop showing off." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Sam, Dean...I can read minds." Wait, what? That doesn't make sense. I wasn't thinking about any of those things. "Give me a chance to explain. Um...okay, so I can read thoughts that go through your mind when I concentrate hard, but what I really do well is memories." she pushed her hair behind her ears. "If I can get in, which I usually can, I can look at your memories." I stared at her, then turned to Dean. He looked freaked. "Can you see everything?" he said. "Dude, calm down." she laughed. "I don't go digging deep unless I really want to know something." She winked at me. I was still pretty freaked out, though. I was also working hard to keep my mind blank. "Sam, if you're really worried, just put up a wall." Alex said. "What do you mean?" "Just picture a wall going up around your thoughts. It's possible to keep me out." I looked over at Dean, who had screwed his eyes shut in concentration. Alex giggled. "Okay, so are we done here?" she pulled her backpack off the ground and onto her shoulder. "Um, yeah, I...I guess so.' I shrugged. Dean shrugged back, put his gun back, and put his hand out. "Well, see you 'round, Alex." he smiled. She shook his hand, and said "Hope not.", patted my shoulder, and walked away. As I watched her go, I had to smile. She knew how to push people's buttons. "Okay, so what do you make of that?" Dean said. "You think something's up with her?" I said. Dean snorted. "Um, you think? Some kid shows up, totally dominates as a hunter, _and_ she can read minds? Yeah, that sent up a couple red flags." "You think we should call Bobby?" I said, already reaching for my phone. "I think we can take care of this by ourselves, Sammy." he smirked and started walking over to the car. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We watched her for a couple of days...well, we _thought_ we had her. We didn't get a glimpse of her, but the other waitresses at the diner said she was around. I wasn't so sure. We were about to head out, look for some more cases, when we heard about a ghost haunting some local "haunted" house. Except I guess now it _was_ haunted. Anyway, Dean and I headed there as soon as the sun went down. "Okay, so do you want to go in there armed and ready, or just kinda poke around?" I asked him. "I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! UNTIE ME!" Dean whipped his head around to look at me. "Dude, we're going in armed." he said, and grabbed his pearl-handled pistol. We both ran into the house, ready to rescue some helpless civilian. It wasn't quite like that. We slowly crept down the hallway, and I saw...Alex. I sighed. _Of course_ she's here. She was tied to a pole in the middle of the room and she looked ready to kill someone. When her eyes landed on us, she sighed and whispered "What are you two doing here?" "We could ask the same of you!" I whispered back. "Is the ghost gone?" Dean interrupted. She cocked her head to the side, then nodded. We both stepped forward to untie her, but she carelessly shook the ropes off and flexed her arms, revealing the knife in her hand. Dean looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Okay, now where is it..." she mumbled to herself. "Aha!" she grabbed the sword she had used earlier off the floor, dusting it off. "How do you use a sword? Isn't that a little...I don't know, conspicuous?" Dean said. She smiled and tapped the top of the sword. It shimmered slightly and, next thing I knew, Alex was holding a silver baseball bat. Dean's jaw hit the floor, and I'm pretty sure I didn't look to blasé myself. "How did you do that?" I said. "Where did you get something like that?" She smiled again and said "A friend gave it to me." Now this is where I start to look like an idiot. I looked at Dean and raised my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and said to Alex "Can you give us a minute?" "Uh, sure..." she said, looking from his face to mine. I remembered what she could do, and so I started to put up the walls. "Oh, clever boy, Sam." she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll stay out." I was still worried, but there wasn't much I could do, so I nodded, and then Dean and I walked over to the corner. "Sammy, I know what you're about to ask, and it's a no. We are not adopting freak girl!" Dean hissed. "I don't want to _adopt_ her, I just think she could help us out with this case! And, maybe, we could get her to go back to where she came from!" I whispered. "No, no, no! Sam, we are gonna gank this ghost, then we are getting the hell out of dodge!" Dean said "We are not babysitting Veronica Mars!" "Fine!" I said. I know when I'm beat. We walked over to Alex. "Boys, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." "Yeah, bet you couldn't" Dean mumbled. "...And, just so you know, you aren't going to take me back to where I came from, Sam. And, I'm not leaving until this ghost is toast, soooo..." she trailed off. I cut my eyes over to Dean. He was looking at Alex the way he usually looked at me before he did something stupid. When he looked at me, I gave him a "What could it hurt?" expression. "Oh, fine!" he said, exasperatedly. "You can work the case with us, but you are not" he said, staring me in the eyes, "staying with us once this is over." She snorted. "Deal! Why would I want to hang around you two chuckleheads?" She picked up her backpack from the ground, strapped her bat/sword to it, and turned on her heel. Guess we were hanging with Alex this week.


	3. This Is Gonna Sound Weird

*Sam's Point of View*

Dean was reluctant to even let Alex in the car, but we finally piled in and headed to our motel. Alex kept tapping her fingers on her leg in some sort of pattern and I knew Dean was about to say something about it the way he kept looking back at her. And, of course, in about a minute, he said, "What's with the tapping? You got some sort of nervous tic or something?"

"None of your business." she said, continuing to tap. Dean made a face and then pulled into the parking lot. "So, why are we going to your hotel again?" she said as we got out.

"We can do some research on my computer here, and we have all our books and stuff here. Also, we've got all the major defenses we need." I answered. We walked in, and Alex stood awkwardly at the door. I sat down at the laptop and Dean grabbed some beers from the fridge. Alex came over and sat across from me. She started digging in her backpack and got out a knife and a sharpener. I was a little weirded out by that, but she _is_ a hunter, so it makes sense.

"So, Alex...tell us about yourself." Dean said, sitting on the bed. I knew he was still wary of her, but that was a pretty creepy opening line.

"I don't know, Dean, why don't you tell _me_ about _yourself_?" she shot back.

"Well, according to you, I don't really need to do that. Why don't you use your little mind tricks on me?"

"Okay, fine!" she said. I just kept my eyes on my computer. I didn't want to get in the middle of them. Dean looked a little scared, though. I guess the thought of her going through his memories was a little scary. "Let's see, Dean...um, spiders freak you out, The Shining scared the crap out of you and still does, and your ultimate sex fantasy is Rosie Huntington-Whitley and Mila Kunis both wearing Batman lingerie and wrestling with each other in a giant pie. Then you-

"Okay, cut it out!" he said angrily. "Those are private thoughts!" I was snickering, and when Alex looked at me with a grin on her face, I burst out laughing. "Hey, shut up Sammy!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just...Batman underwear?" I said, before cracking up again.

"Dude, not cool." he said, and went to the fridge to get another beer.

"Aw, sorry Dean." Alex said. "I mean, you told me to...what was it, 'use my little mind tricks' on you?"

"Alright, listen here you little-

"Okay, uh, I've got something here!" I said quickly, before those two killed each other. Dean glared at me, then sighed and came to sit down next to me.

"What did you find?"

"Uh, okay, so, a kid went missing a couple of weeks ago, and two days ago, her remains were found just outside town in the woods. Think that could be our ghost?"

"Why? I mean, the kid was nowhere near the house."

"Doesn't mean she wasn't killed there. I think we should talk to her friends, see if they knew where she was the night before she went missing." I shut the top of my computer. "Get ready to be a G-man." Dean narrowed his eyes for a second, and then smiled.

"I don't think we need the fed outfits."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he wants me to go talk to her friends 'cause I'd be closer to their age." Alex said. "It's actually a pretty good idea. How old was the girl?"

"Uh, I don't know, let me check the obituaries." I scrolled through some pages until I came to her picture. "Okay, her name was Emily Richards and she was 15, so it should be easy for you to get in with her friends. Or...better yet, why don't you just look at their memories or whatever?"

Alex hesitated and then said, "Why don't I try to see what I can get out of them while talking. Mind tricks can be plan B." Dean kinda laughed and was about to make some snarky comment, but I quickly shook my head. She seemed bothered by my suggestion, and I didn't want to push it with her. She could go digging through _my_ mind next, and I really didn't want that. I looked at the clock, and, seeing that it was about 1 am, said "I think I'm gonna turn in. Alex, do you want a ride back to...wherever you're staying?" She quickly shook her head and said, "No, no, I can walk."

"You sure about that, kid? I mean, there are some shady characters around here." Dean said, and I knew that, despite his complaints, he had a soft spot for her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she grinned "Meet you here tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. She smiled, grabbed her backpack, and slipped out the door. I looked at Dean and said "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He shrugged and said "She'll be fine. Did you see that dagger she was sharpening? The kid knows her way around." but he had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Look, she's been taking care of herself her whole life, I don't think she needs us to come swooping in an-

He was cut off by the sound of some yelling coming from outside the hotel. We both ran out to see what was going on. We followed the yelling to a back alley where we saw three guys all laying on the ground groaning in front of Alex.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do that, but I told you not to try and take my stuff." she said. She looked up, and noticing us, smiled and said "Oh, hey guys! Did you hear the screaming?" Dean closed his eyes and let out a big breath. One of the guys started to get up and when he saw us, said "Don't mess with her man. She'll beat the shit outta you."

"Okay, come with us." Dean said, exasperatedly. I looked at him and he gave me a "Well, what do you want me to do about it?' look. Alex followed us back to the hotel, and, once we got back inside, said "What is it?"

"Uh, after that little display of your talents, I really think it's better if you just stay here tonight. You know, avoid the muggers and potential gang fights." he said. "Where were you even going anyway?"

Alex kind of shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. "You know...back to where I'm staying..." she trailed off.

"Go on." I said.

"Fine! I didn't have a place to stay! But it's really fine 'cause-

"Why didn't you just ask if you could crash with us? We wouldn't have said no."

"Well, I might have." Dean said, then chuckled. "Just kidding." I just started at him. What the hell?

Alex took a deep breath and said "Look, if I promise to tell you something about me, will you promise not to freak out?" she looked from me to Dean.

"What could be freakier than the mind reading thing?" Dean laughed. Alex just looked at him.

"Okay, so, you know how I said I've been on my own since I was 12? Well, during that time, I had to be able to look out for myself. I didn't have anyone to have my back, and it's not like I could get a job at 12. I would hustle pool and play poker, but grown men don't usually want to pay up to some punk kid. So a lot of the time, I didn't have a place to stay." she looked up at me, and I nodded at her to go on. "Sometimes, I wouldn't sleep all night 'cause I didn't have a place to stay. And after awhile...I just kinda...stopped."

"Stopped what?" Dean said.

"Stopped sleeping." she said quietly. I did a double take at that.

"I'm sorry, you don't sleep anymore? Like, at all?" Dean said, just as puzzled as I was.

"Well, I sleep, I can just go for awhile without it."

"How long?"

"Uh, the longest I ever went was two weeks, I think. Then, I just kinda pass out."

"Pass out?"

"I sleep for a day or two, and then I get on with my life. It's not a big deal!" Alex said defensively. Dean stared at me and said "I think we need more beer. I'll be back." and got up and left. I was left alone with Alex.

"So, uh...when was the last time you slept?"

Alex smiled and said, "Thanks for not freaking out, Sam. I think the last time I slept was...about a week ago."

"Do you, uh, want to sleep tonight? 'Cause you're kind of defying nature, and I think maybe you should sleep before you drop dead." Alex laughed and said "No, I'm really okay."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"If you go to sleep, it'll be okay. You might not have had people watching out for you before, but Dean and I are pretty good at it." I smiled. "Nothing's gonna get you."

She rolled her eyes, but went and lay down on the bed, but not before slipping a knife under the pillow. "Thanks, Sam. I know you guys don't really know me, and I know Dean thinks I'm gonna try and kill you in your sleep, but this is really nice of you. And from looking through your head, I can tell that's just how you are." she smiled. I smiled back, but I was a little sad. Here was this kid; this kid who, by all rights, should be normal, and she couldn't even sleep anymore. She didn't have a home, or a family, or even a normal way of life. She could beat up a bunch of gang members, but she couldn't go to sleep because she knew what was in the dark. I made up my mind right then and there, that we weren't going to abandon her. Not until we found her a home.


	4. Soul Searching

*Dean's Point of View*

So this is what we get for trying to do a good deed. We pick up some kid, and we end up with the ultimate freak girl! Okay, mind reading; I can roll with it. Little stange, maybe, but I can roll with it. No sleep? Now, does that sound familiar? "Cas, if you're listening, get your ass down here now. I think we found one of your little buddies again." I waited for a couple of seconds, then turned around.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas."

"So, what's the problem?"

I laughed. "Oh, I'm pretty sure we found another angel."

Cas' eyes widened. "That's an impossibility."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have...sensed another angel this nearby. The power would have been overwhelmingly strong." he furrowed his brow.

"So..so what, you're saying-

"Well, Dean, I don't know what you're talking about. So yes, I would say that I have no idea." Cas did that thing where he just stares at me with that puppy-dog look on his face.

"Come with me." He followed me back to the room, and we walked in. Sam looked up as we came in. "I decided we needed to call in the calvary on this one." I said, then saw Alex on the bed. "I thought she said she didn't sleep." I snorted.

"She said she hadn't slept in a couple of days." Sam said defensively. Cas had already walked over to the bed and put his hand on her forehead.

"Whoa there, Cas. Maybe wait until she's conscious." I said. I turned to Sam. "How long has she been asleep?"

"I don't know...twenty minutes?" he said. I moved over to Cas, who was staring intently at Alex's face. All of a sudden, Alex sat straight up with her eyes wide open.

"Whoa! Big surge of power there. What did you do, bring in a barrel of toxic waste?" she shook her head a little and said "Geez, how long was I out for?" Then she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. The she turned towards Cas. "Holy shit." She went white as a ghost.

"What?" I said. Did these two know each other? Cas tilted his head and reached his hand towards Alex's face. She swatted it away.

"Okay, well, this is our friend Cas. We thought we might need the big guns for you." Sam said.

"Did you tell him how to block me? 'Cause I'm not getting anything, and that usually means something bad."

"You will never be able to penetrate my thoughts, child. I am an angel of the Lord."

Alex looked over at me. "Where did you dig this guy up?"

"Hard to believe it, but he's telling the truth." I said.

"So what's he doing here?"

"We need him to...check you out. Make sure you're on the level." She rolled her eyes and turned to Cas.

"Okay, do your thing." He reached his hand out towards her chest, but I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, let's prepare her a little! You can't just go around sticking your hand inside people and-

"Wait, he's gonna stick his hand inside me?!" Alex said, sounding freaked out. I couldn't really blame her. I slipped my belt off and folded it in half, then handed it to Alex. "Put that between your teeth."

"Whoa, just ho-

I pinned her arms behind her and shoved the belt in her mouth. She was cussing like a sailor and kicking me in the shins, but Cas got his hand in there and she stopped struggling. I could see her eyes tearing up. When he pulled his hand out, she went limp. I tugged the belt out of her mouth and she slumped on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" she said, gasping a bit between words. I felt for her. Every time Cas did that, the people struggled so hard that I knew it must hurt like a mother.

"I was searching your soul." Cas said as he rolled his sleeves back up. Alex turned to me and mouthed "_Is he serious_?" I nodded my head, and she started snickering.

"And what, pray tell, did you find in my soul? Assuming that I have one, of course."

"You are...different. Something is wrong about you, but I need more time to figure it all out." Cas furrowed his brow and looked over at me. "Do you have a safe place for her?"

"We can take her to Bobby's." Sam said.

"Oh, great, more mysterious people! Is Bobby gonna stick his hand inside me, too?" Alex said. I didn't really blame her for being annoyed. We basically kidnapped her...kind of.

"Cas, should we-

He was already gone. I hate when he does that. Alex didn't look shocked.

"Angel thing?"

"Pretty much."

"So...who's Bobby?"

"Bobby is a hunter. He'll take care of you until Cas tells us what to do with you." Sam said. He grabbed his phone. "I should probably call him to tell him we're on our way." He went outside.

Alex and I stared warily at each other. I still didn't trust her, and I knew she didn't really like me. But, c'mon! We try to help out some teenage runaway, and we get Sabrina the Teenage Witch! Freakin' Hermione Granger! Or something like that...


	5. That Can't Be Good

*Sam's Point of View*

I called Bobby and told him we were coming his way, then called Rufus to take care of the ghost here. I went back inside and chuckled a little. Alex was asleep and Dean was staring at her like he was expecting her to attack at any moment. I grabbed a beer and sat down next to him.

"Bobby says he can't wait to see what shit we got ourselves into this time. He's reading up on anything that could help us figure this out."

"Cas seemed pretty weirded out by her." Dean took a swig of his drink. "I think we're a little in over our heads, Sammy. I mean, teenage hunter girl who seems a lot like an angel to me? That sounds like a whole mess of trouble to me. Don't you think people are looking for her?" His eyes searched mine, and I could tell he was waiting for me to agree.

"Look, I agree with you, man. But we have to see this through. We'll drop her at Bobby's, he can do his thing, and we'll find her a permanent place. Hell, maybe Cas'll take her with him."

Dean sighed heavily. "Okay...but if this comes back to bite us in the ass, it's all on you." We both chuckled and then Dean groaned. "How are we gonna sleep? We are _not_ sharing a bed!"

"You take the bed. I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

"Whatever, Sammy." he flopped down onto the bed and it wasn't long before he was snoring. I twisted the top off another beer and got comfortable. I didn't want to tell Dean that the reason I was staying up was to watch Alex. One, she was only sleeping because I told her we would watch out for her, and two, I didn't want her to try anything. I trusted her, but I didn't want to test anything, especially after I had had to talk Dean into this whole thing. I sighed. Looks like it was gonna be a long night.

*Alex's Point of View*

Okay, I didn't want those two yahoos to find me, but Sam and Dean were pretty nice...for hunters. Look, I've been on my own ever since I can remember, and I haven's had a permanent home since I was twelve, so having two strangers come in and tell me what I was gonna do...well, I wasn't taking it too well. Dean obviously didn't want me around, so I messed with him a little. I thought that would get them to go away. But Sam has a savior complex, so now I'm going to some guy named Bobby's house. I could sleep with them around though, so maybe this wasn't such a bum deal.

The next day, we loaded into the Impala (what a sweet ride) and drove. I sat in the back and listened. Dean was still worried that I was some sort of monster that would kill them as soon as we pulled over. Sam, on the other hand, was just curious. Curious about my past, curious about my powers. Ha...powers. I wouldn't really call them that. It's freaky, I get it, but I'm not a superhero.

"Hey, Alex...I was wondering about the orphanage you said you lived at?" Sam said

"It was an orphanage. I was there since I was a baby. I left when I was twelve."

"But-

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it. It wasn't exactly Annie or anything. Hard knock life? You could say that." I looked out the window.

"Hey, kid, we're trying to help you out here, so maybe some background information would be nice." Dean growled.

"What do you want to know, Dean? How nobody ever talked to me because I was too damn creepy? You think anyone wanted to adopt me? So I left and this is my life now."

Dean didn't say anything, just turned the radio on. We drove to Sioux Falls, which is apparently where this Bobby guy lives. We pull up in front of this junkyard and a wreck of a house. Dean went up to the door and knocked, while Sam leaned over to me and said "Bobby's kind of ornery, but he's a great hunter. You have to get used to him." The door swung open and a guy in a grungy baseball cap and a flannel shirt was there holding a bottle of beer.

"Hey boys."

"Hey, Bobby" Dean said, "We've got someone we want you to meet." He kinda pushed me forward, and as soon as Bobby's eyes fell on me, he turned white as a sheet.

"No, it can't be...that's not...where did you find her?" he mumbled.

Well...that can't be good.


End file.
